


Eventually

by aestivali



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Bruce finally makes a move. Alfred is resistant.





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/gifts).



"I'm not a fucking nonce," snapped Alfred, after Bruce propositioned him.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I'm eighteen, Alfred. Hardly a child."

"No offence, Master B," said Alfred, not meeting his gaze, "but you're still a nipper to me."

"So I'm too young for sex, but you'll train me to die?"

"The point of your training is that you _don't_ die."

"And yet I could."

Bruce stepped closer.

"I know you want me."

"Not interested." Alfred cleared his throat. "Sir."

Bruce looked down. "Your body says otherwise."

Alfred remained silent.

"Fine. We'll discuss this later."

He'd come around. Alfred always did.


End file.
